If It Happened That Way
by aknightofni
Summary: Sirius Black raises Harry Potter instead of going to Azkaban. He finds that he must be overprotective of Harry because of what is soon to come. But Harry doesn't understand. so please review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. PLEASE REVIEW! And ENJOY MY STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry opened his eyes. It was summer again, and he could feel the breeze wafting in on him. He sat up and yawned. First day of his vacation, and he was excited. He ran to his window and threw it open. "Hedwig!" he called.  
Hedwig was Harry's owl that Hagrid had given him. He shuddered, remembering the time he had first met Hagrid. It was so long ago. He was almost twelve, and couldn't have been happier about it.  
Sirius knocked on the door. "Harry?"  
"Mornin'." Harry replied.  
Sirius opened the door. "First day of vacation, are you excited?"  
Harry nodded sleepily. "Yeah."  
It seemed to Harry that Sirius, over the years, had barely changed at all. If he wasn't yelling at Harry about something, he was always cautioning. Danger this, and danger that. And now Harry had a complete summer ahead with him, and was just waiting for Sirius to go and say something about Fluffy, the three-headed dog, or Quirrel, the Voldemort harboring physco. But Sirius already made his share of complaints the moment Dumbledore told him of it. Harry sighed. Hopefully the next year wouldn't be the same thing. Sirius was still Sirius though of course, and often was a fun person.  
Harry had changed, however. He wasn't looking up to Sirius as much as he had years before. He wasn't afraid of the warnings either. In fact, he didn't want to mention it, but danger seemed to thrill him, well not thrill him, but he couldn't help playing hero. He sighed. Hero. But yet again, he loved Sirius so much. Sometimes, even though Sirius was his family, he found himself listening to the sweet strains of rock-a-bye-baby and wishing for his mother and father. He remembered the song, being sung over and over again to him by his mother, and the anxious Quidditch talks, that he remembered hearing his father give. He barely understood, just the word Quidditch, but he missed it anyway. "I made breakfast." Sirius said. "You're hungry right?"  
"Huh?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm hungry."  
Sirius smiled, and went downstairs to finish making the eggs.  
Just then, Hedwig flew through the window, dropping a letter. Harry picked it up and opened it. It was from Hermione. 'Harry, I stayed up late last night to write letters. I can't believe we made it through Hogwarts, our first year! Now we've got the second to prepare for. Of course, homework, spells, I'm so excited. Hope you're well and have a great summer! -Hermione.'  
Harry scribbled his reply. 'Hermione- Sirius told me yesterday that I could have some friends over to stay near the end of the summer. So I'll see you then if you're not doing anything. When it gets closer I'll give you the days. Homework, spells, I'm not excited. Just about the spells, but not the homework. Thanks for writing! You have a great summer too! -Harry.' He sent Hedwig off and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was glad that Sirius didn't feel strange about him dressing in muggle clothes, like other wizard parents were. He went down the stairs to smell the scent of bacon in the air. Turning into the kitchen, Harry offered to help, but Sirius shook his head. "I'm almost done." A few minutes later he placed a plate in front of Harry, and one in front of himself. "So, now what?" he asked.  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Practice Quidditch, do my homework, go to Diagon Alley, have some friends over."  
  
"Who?"  
"Ron and Hermione."  
Sirius furrowed his brow. "Hermione's that girl isn't she? The really smart one?"  
"Yeah. I just replied to her letter."  
  
Sirius let out a laugh. "She sent one already?"  
  
"Yeah. To me and Ron. What're you all dressed up for?" Harry asked, noticing Sirius's long dark red robes. "Order Meeting. Figures it'd be today. They don't waste a second do they? You could just hang around until I get back. I won't be long."  
"Actually Sirius, I was wondering if I could go with you this time."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Harry, we've gone over this a hundred times. You're- too- young."  
Harry stood up. "Sirius, you said that before, but look at me now! Look at everything I did last year!"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
"Faced Voldemort himself practically! I think I can handle an Order meeting."  
  
"Harry, no. I can't say yes to this one."  
"Why not?" Harry begged. "Please, please, please let me come with you!"  
  
"NO." Sirius emphasized. "I wish I could, but I just can't."  
Harry sighed angrily. "I've battled way more than anyone else in the Order, practically!"  
"The Order," Sirius continued calmly, "-consists of aurors, able and trained wizards- all over the age of eighteen."  
"Sure, I'm not an auror, and I'm not eighteen! But how can you deny that I'm able?"  
Sirius shook his head. "Harry, I can't give in. I'm sorry. And yes, you are able. But you're not fully trained, and you're definitely not eighteen."  
"You're not an auror." Harry pointed out.  
"No, but I'm fully trained, and over eighteen. Now are we done with this discussion?"  
Harry shifted slightly. "I guess." He paused. "But-"  
"Harry." Sirius stated. "No."  
"I just want to be in the Order. Since they're talking about me practically all the time, shouldn't I be there?" Harry sighed after seeing the look on Sirius's face. "But I'm too young." He admitted.  
"Consider yourself lucky to be young. It's a commitment. And it's a very dangerous one."  
  
"I can face danger-"  
"Subject dismissed." Sirius replied. "Come on, cheer up Harry! I won't have meetings all summer! Why don't we go somewhere when I get back?"  
  
Harry nodded, recognizing defeat. "I guess." When would Sirius understand that danger thrilled him? When?  
Sirius, sensing something, looked Harry in the eyes and said, "You stay here, while I'm gone."  
  
"I will." Harry replied, taking a bite of his toast.  
"I know you, when you go on about something-"  
"I'll be right here when you get back." Harry smiled comfortingly.  
Sirius smiled back. "Alright." He stood up, brushed his hair out of his eyes, and asked Harry how he looked. "Great Sirius, don't worry."  
"See ya kid." He kissed Harry on the top of the head, making Harry wince, but wave as he disapparated.  
Well, how long was Sirius going to be gone? All he'd said was 'not long'. Harry stood up. He was bored already. Making his way over to the sink to put the plates in the dishwater, he found his thoughts drifting again. He imagined himself older, fighting in the Order wearing long velvet emerald robes and his wand raised, holding it at a Death Eater's heart. It was a thrilling daydream. There was Sirius, standing in the back of the room, saying 'I was wrong! You've never been too young!' He went on fighting Death Eaters and using his imagination until finally finding himself staring out the kitchen window. He set the plates in the sink and went into the living room. It was such a bright day! He sank onto a couch and immersed himself in daydreams again. The next one was him playing Quidditch. He loved Quidditch, and wasn't oblivious to the fact he was good at it. He wasn't arrogant, but deep down he knew he was practically professional.  
He fingered his wand in his pocket. He wasn't allowed to use it however. The Ministry would never allow it, not to mention Sirius. But when Sirius had caught Harry looking at his wand, he said 'Good, keep it with you for self-defense. Just in case.' Taking it out he studied it, running his finger along the edge. He shivered, thinking of what Ollivander had said. 'How peculiar it is that you are fit for this wand, when his brother gave you that scar!' He hadn't told Sirius, no Sirius wouldn't like that; just one more thing for him to worry about. In fact he hadn't told anyone. Harry was worried. Perhaps Dumbledore should know at least. He tried to lose the thought by saying to himself "What does it matter?" Finally it went away, and he stood up again, pocketing his wand. He sighed. So this was how he was spending his first day of summer? Thinking about Voldemort?  
The doorbell rang and Harry ran to answer, skidding on the hard wood floor. He looked through the window and saw someone he didn't recognize, so he didn't open it; the face grew less and less familiar. The person started banging on the door, making Harry's heart skip. And he didn't like the kind of feeling the person gave him. "Open this door!" the woman demanded. "ALOHAMORA!"  
  
It swung open, and Harry scrambled against the wall. Then he thought to himself. 'If I'm going to die, why would I want to die cowering in a corner!?' He whipped out his wand and stood up. "Who are you!?" She extended her hand and Harry noticed that she was a short, round woman, with stubby fingers covered in rings. Her face reminded him of a frog's and her strangely pink robes reminded him of some ugly flower. She croaked in a squeaky, high voice that made Harry feel his ears would burst, "Deloras Umbridge." Harry shook her hand reluctantly. "Why are you in my house?" "Oh," Umbridge said, ignoring his question. "You must be Harry Potter, if I have the correct house number." "Yeah." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "What'd you want?" "I'd prefer you not speak unless I tell you to." Harry looked at her curiously. He was unfamiliar with the concept. "Uh- ok?" "I didn't give you permission!" she said, observing the house. "My, my, how can you bare to live here?"  
  
"It's my home." Harry replied through gritted teeth. "Did I give you permission to comment?" She continued to look around the house. "Dear, dear. Who's your guardian? You may reply." "Sirius Black."  
  
"Hm. Relation?" "Godfather." Harry answered, not liking Umbridge at all. "I see. And how old are you?" "Eleven going on twelve." "Mmhm. Do you like living here?"  
  
"Yeah. I love it." Harry answered. "Dear, dear! Is this him? Long, scraggly hair. Perhaps an attempt at looking like a rockstar? And he has you dressed in muggle clothes!" Umbridge exclaimed, picking up a picture of Harry and Sirius. Harry opened his mouth to object, when he heard a voice. "Harry! I'm back!" Sirius called. Harry shoved Umbridge out the front door. "Can't talk now!" he said, shutting the door on her. Sirius walked into the room and smiled. "Hey Harry."  
  
"H-Hi Sirius! H-How was the meeting?" "Be glad you weren't there, it was boring."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." The door began to rattle behind him, and he leaned against it to keep it closed. "What're you doing?" Sirius asked. "N-Nothing!"  
  
"ALOHAMORA!" the door sprung open. "Oh!" Umbridge said, surveying Sirius. "So this is your godfather?" Harry shrank down as Sirius looked at him curiously. "Who's this!?" he demanded, taking out his wand, and pointing it at Umbridge. "Easy Mr. Black." Umbridge answered calmly. "My name is Deloras Umbridge." "Oh is it?" Sirius asked. "Great, now get out of my house!"  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Black. I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I'm checking in on Mr. Potter."  
  
"Why?" Sirius demanded. "Since when have you started caring?"  
  
"We heard about the Sorcerer's Stone Mr. Black. We just came to check on him. But my inspection is over." "You-You're inspection?" he inquired. "Yes!" Umbridge exclaimed. "One mark against you, leaving the boy alone."  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth as she disapparated. Then he turned to Harry (who had just shut the front door). "I told you I didn't want you letting anyone in! It could've been a Voldemort supporter!"  
  
"She barged in! I didn't let her in!"  
"You could've been killed!"  
"She just came in and started asking me questions!"  
"You should've used the mirror!" Sirius told him. "You could've contacted me!"  
"But-"  
"You're grounded!" He shouted.  
Harry sighed. It was his first day of summer! "Sirius! Please! It wasn't my fault!"  
Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Upstairs! Now!"  
Harry glared at him on his way up the stairs, before slamming his bedroom door.  
Sirius paced, his dark red robes flailing around him. What was the Ministry doing at his house? Inspection? What was that supposed to mean? He was curious, and he was definitely planning on complaining to the Ministry. He paused. Deloras Umbridge? He had heard that name somewhere before! Remus always spoke about her! Wasn't Umbridge the woman who passed the law against werewolves and half breeds? Sirius insides burned. Her, in his house!?  
He looked up the stairs and sighed. He had lost his temper again. Why did he always do that!? He went upstairs and changed into normal robes, before going to knock on Harry's door. "Harry?"  
  
Harry opened the door. "What?"  
Sirius shifted slightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"She just barged in here- it wasn't my fault. I told her to leave-"  
Sirius shook his head. "-it- it's fine." He stepped into Harry's room and smiled. It looked a lot like his room did when he was eleven. There were Quidditch posters taped along the walls, and it was completely messy. There was even a muggle rockstar poster, just like Sirius's old secret one (he lived at the Grimmauld Place with purebloods so he had to hide it). The one thing missing were photographs from Hogwarts, strewn out onto the floor, which Sirius constantly had laid out to look at when he was growing up, longing to go back where he belonged, at Hogwarts. "Hey, could you tell me what was going on though?" Sirius asked.  
Harry nodded. "I heard the doorbell ring and I looked through the door window to see who it was. I didn't recognize her so I didn't open it. Then, it was really weird, she forced her way in and started asking me questions. Was I Harry Potter? Do I enjoy living here?-"  
"Why? Did she say why?"  
"No. She said some weird things though. 'Don't speak unless I give you permission.'"  
A smile flickered onto Sirius's face.  
"What?"  
"She and my mother must've been reading the same book. I used to hear the same thing when guests were over." Sirius drifted away from the thought and asked, "Then what?"  
"Well, she asked who was my guardian, and how old was I and she commented on our house." Harry sighed angrily. "And you. And me."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly. "What did she say?"  
"She just asked how I could bare to live you, said it was wrong of you to let me wear muggle clothes, and said with you and your long hair you looked like a ridiculous attempt at a rockstar."  
Sirius grinned. "If she drops by again tell her I said thank you." He said sarcastically.  
"Don't' worry, I've got a few things on my mind to say to her too." Harry's eyes averted as he felt his wand in his pocket again. "Um- am I still grounded?"  
Sirius shook his head. "No."  
  
"Thanks. Say, why don't we spend the rest of the day looking for Umbridge? When we find her-"  
Sirius laughed and ruffled his godson's hair. He was just like James. "Get your robes on and we'll go to Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry smiled as Sirius went down the stairs.  
Deloras Umbrdige, what a horrible woman! To come barging into their house unexpectedly and taking notes! Ridiculous! Sirius shook his head, one of those half-breed haters, standing in the same house as him again. He shuddered, thinking of the way his life was many years before in the Grimmauld Place.  
"Sirius Black, you're a free man." He said to himself, after several moments of thinking about how life was different. No more screaming, no more insulting, no more beating, no more hating; after living in the Grimmauld Place, it was practically paradise.  
"Sirius, ready yet?" Harry asked, coming down the stairs, knocking him out of his thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go!" Sirius took a pinch of flu powder out of a bowl above the fireplace and handed it to Harry, before taking a second pinch for himself. "Now, do we need to go over the rules of flu traveling again?"  
  
Harry sighed angrily. "No Sirius. We don't need to. I've done this a million times!"  
  
"You got lost last time, but I suppose it was a mistake." He grinned, throwing the powder into the fire and shouting, "DIAGON ALLEY!" He was spinning, everything was spinning. No matter how many times he'd done it, it still made his stomach lurch, and his head throb. He coughed and was thrown out of the fireplace and onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.  
The barkeeper must've heard the thud and recognized it because he immediately turned around and called, "Eh it's Sirius Black!"  
Sirius stood up, spat the ashes out of his mouth, and brushed himself out. "Yeah. Lo' Tom!"  
"The usual?"  
"Nah, not today. I'm with Harry." Sirius replied. He glanced worriedly toward the fireplace. Where was he? Had that Umbridge person come back again?  
"I don't see him." Tom's brow furrowed, as he remembered all the times Sirius had tumbled through the fireplace calling Harry's name. "Now, I don't mean to worry ye'!" he exclaimed, seeing the look on Sirius's face. "I'm sure e's fine!"  
  
Just as Tom had said, Harry slid out of the fireplace a moment later. "Hey Sirius." Sirius observed how swiftly he came out of the fireplace. Why couldn't he do that?  
"What took you so long?" Sirius inquired, dusting the ashes out of Harry's hair.  
"I wasn't long was I? I was just locking the front door. I forgot to do that earlier after Umbridge came."  
  
Sirius could've kicked himself. Forgot to lock it? There could've been a million death eaters out there! If Harry had forgotten, why didn't he lock it? He had been standing right there, right after he- he swallowed hard. He had lost his temper. He blinked as he saw Harry walking up to Hagrid.  
"Hey Hagrid." Harry greeted, sitting down on a stool next to him.  
"Lo' Harry. Nice ter see ye'! How's your first day of summer goin'?"  
"Well. Yours?"  
"It's a vacation, can't complain with tha!"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, you can't."  
Sirius stood next to Harry. "Hi Hagrid." He said.  
Hagrid nodded, silently laughing of why Sirius always appeared so disheveled upon coming out of the fireplace. "Lo' Sirius."  
"Well," Sirius said to Harry, "What do you say we go into Diagon Alley now?"  
Harry followed him, Sirius standing back when they got to the bricks, smiling.  
"Aren't you going to tap the bricks?" Harry asked.  
"No, you are. You have to learn which one's it is eventually."  
  
Harry stepped up to the wall and looked at it curiously. All the times he had been into Diagon Alley alone he had to know it. But Sirius would be suspicious if he knew the order so quickly and accurately. "Um third to the right-" Harry pretended.  
"Third to the left." Sirius corrected.  
"Er- ya, third to the left." Harry squinted at the bricks, and made a few more deliberate mistakes before the wall opened.  
"Good job Harry." Sirius approved. "Ok, come on."  
They began walking down the busy alley. Wizards and witches were everywhere, sometimes crowded into them.  
"Look!" Harry ran to a window. His face fell. "The nimbus 2001!"  
  
"That's right Potter." A cold voice spat from behind him.  
Harry turned around to find Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?"  
"You like that broom, eh, Potter?" he asked. "What was that model you had last year? A Nimus 2000?"  
  
Harry glared at him. At the time it was the fastest model. "At least I'm on the Quidditch team Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I'm on the team too Potter." He smirked even wider when he saw Harry's mouth drop in awe. "-I play seeker."  
"How'd you get on the team?" Harry demanded. "You don't even have skill!"  
"Youngest Quidditch player in a century!" Malfoy mimicked in a high voice, before dropping back to his own. "Is that your skill Potter? Besides, my dad bought the whole Slytehrin team Nimbus 2001's. We're bound to win, even if I'm the only one with skill."  
"Oh, so you bought your way onto the team?" Harry asked coldly. "No. Skill." He answered. "Of course! I'm a pureblood! And pureblood's are naturally better at Quidditch then mudbloods, even if they've never played before."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand. "Say that again Malfoy!?" "I said," Malfoy smirked even harder, "If your arrogant dad James Potter hadn't have been stupid enough to marry a mudblood, you'd be better at Quidditch!" Harry didn't need a wand. He sprung, bringing Malfoy to the ground. It wasn't about Quidditch anymore. It was about what Malfoy had meant. "Get off me Potter!" Malfoy had no street fighting techniques apparently. He was too much of a pure blood wizard to deal with anything but wands. Harry, however, had the advantage. Sirius had raised him half and half. He had Malfoy pinned to the ground. "Take it back Malfoy!"  
  
"Only in your dreams Potter!" "Now Malfoy!" "HARRY!" "DRACO!" Harry didn't want to let go of Malfoy, but decided it would be better to do so. It would be worse if Sirius had to pry him off of Malfoy. Malfoy staggered to his feet, brushing his robes off. "You Potter!" he spat. "Are lower than a mudblood!" Harry pocketed his wand before Sirius was to see. He glared at Malfoy before finding himself being pulled upward by the hood of his robe. "Harry James Potter!" Sirius shouted. "I didn't give the signal!" "A fine name you're giving the Malfoy family Draco!" Lucius said angrily, only after glaring at Sirius. "Streetfighting like muggles!" "Streetfighting? I would never! Potter attacked me!" "Oh, knock off Malfoy! Couldn't defend yourself at all? Not even a little?" Harry asked. Sirius and Lucius's eyes met for a moment, contianign the same loathing that Draco and Harry had for each other. Finally Sirius's eyes averted at what Draco said next. "Rotten mudbloods. I always knew you were one of the worse ones Potter!" "At least I'm not a Voldemort supporter!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lucius shouted. With one swift movement, he had Draco by the shoulder and was steering him back through the Leaky Cauldron. He growled. They had made eye contact again. Meanwhile Sirius was muttering things angrily. Lucius Malfoy and his pure blood prided clone. Mudbloods!? As far as he was concerned, they certainly were on the Dark Side. Finally after a few moments he surveyed Harry, who was covered in dirt. "I didn't give the signal." Sirius sighed. "Youc an't just spring at a Malfoy like that." "Signal." Harry muttered, having no idea what that meant accept possibly Sirius fighting first. "I did like the idea of defending like you did." Sirius approved, grinning broadly as he followed Harry into the broomstick shop. "Harry- we're just looking today, keep that in mind." A while later, they returned home, after an ice cream, and a few laughs.  
  
I hope you liked this fanfic! Please, please, please review! So I know what my writing lacks, and that people like the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to you reviewers! Disclaimer: I don't own. Please review! ....  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, at the first crack of light through the window. He tried to go back asleep, but only found himself awake instead. 'I'll go downstairs and see if Sirius is up.' He thought to himself. Coming down the stairs half-awake in his boxers, he heard talking. He stopped abruptly to listen.  
  
"Oh, dear, dear Lucius!" It was that Umbridge woman's voice. How could Harry forget that scratchy sound?  
  
"I suppose the boy just has it in him- being raised by the dreadful prankster Black."  
  
"Oh, dear, dear Lucius!" Umbridge repeated.  
  
Harry glanced up the stairs. He'd be best off if he went upstairs and put on his robes instead of standing there in his pajamas. He started to sneak up the steps when a voice called "Ah, there's the boy!" It was Lucius Malfoy's voice.  
  
Harry turned around. "What're you doing in my house?"  
  
"I'm here to have a little chat with your godfather."  
  
"Yes!" Umbridge commented. "Is he home? Or did he go off and leave you again?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "He's asleep."  
  
"Well wake him up!" Malfoy snarled. Sensing hesitation he shouted, "NOW!"  
  
Harry hated orders. He didn't even appreciate them from Sirius, but from a Malfoy?! "No, he's asleep!"  
  
"Did you hear me Potter!? I SAID I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HIM NOW!"  
  
"It's alright Harry." Sirius said quietly coming down the stairs in his red dress robes. "Now what is it you want?"  
  
Harry tiptoed back up the stairs to change into his robes while Sirius continued down them. "Well?"  
  
"It's about that boy of yours." Lucius stated. "I've brought Miss Umbridge here with me."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He attacked my son!"  
  
"No, I mean Umbridge." Sirius said slyly.  
  
Umbridge glared coldly at him. "Mr. Black." She hissed in her scratchy voice. "Such childish behavior gives you down marks."  
  
Sirius blinked. "What? Down marks? What is going on? And haven't you people ever heard of knocking? You just come right on into my house, don't you!"  
  
"Mr. Black." Umbridge replied, "Lucius and I are greatly concerned about the behavior of the Potter boy!"  
  
"Oh?" Sirius barked. "Why is that?"  
  
"He attacked my son!" Lucius repeated. "Where were you!?"  
  
"Standing right there. And it appeared to me that he was defending himself. He told me that your son was insulting Lily and James?"  
  
"They're dead, what does it matter?"  
  
"It matters a lot!" Sirius spat. "And I know who Draco learned it from!"  
  
Lucius snorted. "Black, I came here to discuss how if Potter continues acting like- like- you!" (Sirius's eyes flared at this) "-then he will be expelled before he even starts his second year!"  
  
"Well then." Sirius said in his I-don't-take-this tone. "I'll be sure to chain him to the dungeon wall and throw rocks at him if he ever goes near your family again. Now I bid you good day, and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Chains Potter to wall," Umbridge muttered, scratching her quill on a clipboard, "-throws rocks at him."  
  
"-strongly detests people breaking into his house." Sirius finished.  
  
"We'll leave now-" Umbridge stated.  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucius was glowing as if he thought he'd won a fight with his old rival as him and Umbridge disapparated.  
  
"Are-" Harry asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing kid." Sirius muttered.  
  
"-you mad at me?" Harry finished.  
  
Sirius looked up. "No. Why would I be?"  
  
"I mean, it seems that it's all my fault."  
  
"What's all your fault?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the first stair. Harry joined him.  
  
"Well, they were here because of me."  
  
"And me."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"They think I raised you to be like that. Of course I did. But they treat it as if it's a horrible thing to-"  
  
"Sirius, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry." Harry interrupted. "You didn't raise me to use all the skills you've taught me as an attack. He provoked, but I really shouldn't have-"  
  
"And I shouldn't have congratulated you. It's just the Malfoys- they're horrible people." Sirius put his face in his hands. "Nothing we can do." After a few long moments of silence, Sirius suggested, "Want to eat something?"  
  
.  
  
Harry found himself bored after only a few days into the summer. He often stayed in the house, drifting off into his own battles he had the year before. He remembered himself fighting for the stone, refusing to give in.  
  
Sirius meanwhile was terribly worried about Harry, who every few steps he took, would fall into daydreams of his epic battles. He felt fear that Harry was getting accustomed to the danger, that maybe he was starting to like it, to receive a taste for it.  
  
Harry wound up in the attic one afternoon, of aimless walking, dreaming of riding on a centaur's back. It was a dusty old place that made him sneeze right away, waking him up. He looked around at the place he'd grown up playing in. There were old costume trunks (who knows why those were up there, but anyway), old books, and dusty outdated magazine piles. There were clothes and memory boxes, even old furniture. Under the window there was even a sleeping bag. Harry used to pretend he was camping and sleep up there. He looked at the old, dusty organ, before letting his eyes settle on a door at the far end of the attic, with a huge padlock on it. Harry had never been in there before, as Sirius had ordered him not to, but it was strange to him, so curious.  
  
He walked over to it and let his hand run along the dust of it. There were even cobwebs stretched across it. The wood was knotted and old.  
  
The darkness outside was starting to filter in through the window and Harry found himself swaying on the spot, dreaming again. He was opening doors and discovering new things, new things that had helped wizards, that had revealed Quirrel's identity, that had revealed Voldemort's hiding place. He suddenly felt the urge for danger, and pelted himself forward to the door, fingering the lock frantically. There had to be a way inside somehow! He spotted a dusty old wand on a shelf, grabbed it, and whispered 'Alohamora!'. The padlock sprung open with a click. (Harry used a wand that wasn't his because he didn't want to be blamed for underage wizardry). He dropped it on the attic floor.  
  
Excitement flooded him, and he pushed the door open a crack. It was pitch black in there. Just as he stepped inside, unfortunately, the door closed on him. He thought nothing of it and continued inside. All he saw were wooden walls, with spiders crawling in them, but he soon made it to a room with a large green pool in the middle of it. The passage and room seemed to stretch out farther than his house, as if he were in another world. Indeed it was another world! He stepped closer to the pool and looked in. What he saw made his stomach turn. There were dead bodies, everywhere!  
  
Thoughts began to flood his brain, panicking him. What was going on!? Was Sirius killing people and hiding the bodies!? Were they real!? Was this in his attic!? Was this-!?  
  
Harry's blood chilled as the glow of the green pond went out, it grew dark, and breathing came from directly behind him. First he tried remaining still, barely breathing, daring to make a sound, but he realized that it was getting no where so he asked quietly at a hiss, "Sirius?"  
  
There was no reply, except the breathing moved over to in front of him. He felt around for his wand in his pocket. It wasn't there!  
  
"Who-Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I." The voice creaked. It was old, crackling, and wheezy. "-will not reveal Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's heart pounded in his chest. How could this all possibly be in his attic!?  
  
"I am somewhat-"  
  
The pond light snapped on again and Harry saw its face. He did not manage to stifle his scream, it was so ghastly.  
  
It was a rotted corpse, its flesh barely hanging onto its bones, still rotting away. Harry then smelled its stench. It was almost as horrible as it looked. It's eyes were hanging limply from its sockets, and its long, claw-like nails were reached out in a way that made a chill creep up Harry's spine.  
  
Another light snapped on and the corpse collapsed into a bundle of bones. "Harry?" Moody asked, surprised from across the room.  
  
"M-M-Moody?"  
  
"What're you doing here?" he demanded. It was a tone that Harry only heard from Moody when it was toward Sirius about something.  
  
"I-I-I don't know-" Harry looked down at the pile of bones that was then turning into dust before his very eyes.  
  
"It's a time acceleration test." Moody answered, without Harry even asking the question. "It's not real. It's just a magic test."  
  
"Why did it talk to me?"  
  
"It doesn't talk Harry." Moody replied, "You must have imagined it over the shock."  
  
"MOODY!"  
  
Harry's heart drooped. It was Sirius's voice. The light clicked off, so that just the green pool light was showing.  
  
"Ah, Sirius! Back so soon!" Moody exclaimed. Somehow he was eager. "You must see this test!"  
  
"I-I heard a scream."  
  
"Oh, that was just Harry." Moody replied, as if it were nothing.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"-I said, that was just Harry." He repeated.  
  
"H-How'd he get in here!? Where is he!? Is he still here!?"  
  
"Here." Harry said weakly. He backed away in the darkness, edging ever so closer to the green pool. His words in his throat felt constricted, although he wasn't quite sure what to say. He backed up another step and felt the heel of his foot slosh in the edge of the pool.  
  
"No- don't- Harry!" Moody darted from the other side of the room just as the lights snapped on and pulled him out of the water.  
  
Harry felt his stomach turn at the look Sirius had on his face, it was anger, distrust, and disappointment.  
  
"Oh, dear." Moody said, although sounding amused, as Harry's foot increased several inches. "It's that acceleration potion." He tapped his wand to the foot and it shrunk back to normal size. "Seems to work better than I thought."  
  
Harry felt awkward. He couldn't look at Sirius, or Moody, but especially not Sirius. Facing the ground, he asked, "What is all this?"  
  
"This," to Harry's dismay, Sirius answered him, "-is the place I warned you not to go to. This is the testing zone for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Oh, testing zone?" Harry replied, staring at the ground, determined not to make eye contact.  
  
"Dangerous things happen here." Moody answered. "That is why Sirius has never told you about it. We all agreed it would be best-"  
  
"Fine way of hiding it!" Harry heard himself saying, "Putting a huge, suspicious looking padlocked door in the middle of the attic!"  
  
"It was alright when you were young. You practically listened to everything I told you to do. But now-"  
  
"Didn't you think that eventually I'd want to see it?"  
  
"No, I really thought you had more sense!" Sirius replied, his voice rising.  
  
"It's not about sense!" Harry answered. "It's about trust! You could've told me it was testing grounds! I would've understood!"  
  
"You've always wanted to belong to the Order! It would make your curiosity worse!"  
  
"You think I'm that stupid!?"  
  
"Well, look where you are now Harry James Potter!" Sirius snapped. Harry hated the tone. Sarcasm made his blood boil when it came from Sirius.  
  
"Gentlemen!" Moody shouted, above both of them. "Can we stop arguing for a moment? Now that he knows!" He lowered his voice. "Now that he knows, I doubt we'll have problems any longer."  
  
"Maybe you're the stupid one!" Harry ignored.  
  
"One more word from both of you and I start using my wand!" Moody answered in frustration. "This is no place for a fight! Look at where we are! One wrong move and we can wind up dead!"  
  
"Dead." Sirius muttered, continuing his sarcasm. "Harry doesn't mind. He looks for this kind of thing."  
  
"NOT TRUE!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Moody growled. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation in the house, and get out of this place!"  
  
He shut down the lights in the pond and in the room, and led the two, who were still bickering, out into the attic.  
  
"It's not my fault you've kept this from me!" Harry shouted, "Perhaps I wouldn't have wandered in there today if you hadn't!"  
  
"Wandered in there?" Sirius scowled. "WANDERED IN THERE!? You picked the lock!"  
  
"Did not! I used a spell with an old wand I found!"  
  
"Underaged wizardry also!?"  
Moody turned and locked the padlock on the door. "Now Harry," he said softly. "It's all a secret, alright? You have to keep it a secret, or we're all doomed."  
  
"Oh, I'll make sure he regrets this." Sirius stated in a way that made Harry want to pounce like he did with Malfoy, to sharpen up those street fighting skills, but he knew Sirius would win, and it would be a very grim ending for Harry.  
  
"Harry's much older now. You can't make this decision for him."  
  
Harry imagined Sirius coming down on him like locusts with punishments and nodded. "S-Secret."  
  
Moody smiled. "Good. Now then, Sirius, if you'll join me later on for a test run. Harry? Now that you know of the place, you can come. I'm going to demonstrate the acceleration potion again with a full test."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to object but Moody shook his head. "Of course he can come Sirius. As for me, I won't be back till, oh, let's say, midnight?" Then he disapparated.  
"Er- You know Sirius." Harry said hurriedly, "I think I'll g-go to bed. I'm kind of tired." He started to walk, but Sirius grabbed the hood of his robe, stopping him.  
  
"Just one thing Harry," Sirius said sternly, his eyes narrowed. "I lay down these rules for your own good. Not mine, oh, not mine. I took the risk of death when I entered the Order, but you Harry! Your life was not part of the bargain! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Er- I think so."  
  
"Harry! Your mother didn't die for nothing! Do you think she would have appreciated this!? Who knows, you could've been killed!"  
"-the room was in my attic, why would it be dangerous?"  
  
"-when I tell you not to go somewhere, you don't go there!" Sirius finished. "Alright!? You saw the potion in there! The tests! It's not always as safe as it seems! It could've been fire or-or something worse!"  
"Ok." Harry replied.  
  
"You don't go there again without my permission, got it? Me, not Moody. Got it?"  
"Yeah. I get it."  
  
Sirius looked at him suspiciously before hugging him. "You're all I've got, kid."  
  
Harry sighed. Just when he'd thought he'd found adventure, Sirius was there to save the day. It didn't feel right, at all. He wanted to go somewhere that had danger oozing out of the cracks int eh walls, and the knots in the floorboards. Perhaps that's getting a bit too descriptive, but believe me, that's where danger lurked- and would soon appear.  
  
I hope I didn't make Sirius sound mean in this chapter, and Harry sound too daring, but I'm still you know, formulating the story. I'm so glad people are reviewing! It makes me want to write more!!!! 


End file.
